wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/V
Parami wchodziły damy, wiedzione przez mężów lub krewnych. Po nadzwyczajnej świetności strojów nie było się można domyślić klęsk wojny, jaka kraj z Saksonią połączony dotykała, ani wyczerpania skarbu. Król miał strój brylantami okryty, ogromne guzy diamentowe, szpadę z wysadzaną nimi rękojeścią, trzewiki nawet ze sprzączkami lśniącymi diamentów rosą. Majestatyczna jego postać, jakby odmłodzona, promieniejąca, więcej by przystała zwycięzcy niż zmuszonemu do walki o koronę z nieprzyjacielem zawziętym. Na sukniach pań błyszczały także mnogie klejnoty, a wiele z tych piękności wcale ich nie potrzebowało. Królowa ukazała się nareszcie, ubrana dosyć skromnie, August z galanterią i poszanowaniem na spotkanie jej pospieszył, muzyka zabrzmiała fanfarą. Głównych aktorek dotąd nie było. Już pan zaczynał brew olimpijską marszczyć i oglądał się na Fürstenberga tym wzrokiem, którego wyraz był mu dobrze zrozumiałym, gdy u drzwi wchodowych, pomimo poszanowania dla osoby króla, dał się słyszeć szmer tłumiony. Ludzie rozstępować się zaczęli, oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w tę stronę. Fürstenberg szepnął: – Idą! Jakoż po chwili ujrzano bladą, zżółkłą, twarz hrabiego Hoyma, który wiódł pod rękę żonę. Nigdy może na tym dworze, nawykłym do oglądania piękności, bardziej olśniewająca postać się nie ukazała. Hrabina Hoym wśród tych wielkich pań szła z majestatem królowej na czole, nieulękniona, spokojna. poważna, piękna tak, iż z ust wszystkich jeden cichy okrzyk podziwienia wyrwała. Król trzymał w nią od wnijścia wlepione oczy, ale się z jej wzrokiem nie spotkał. Mając być przedstawioną królowej, dała się wieść ku niej, nie zdając wcale być przejętą blaskiem tego dworu ani apollińską pięknością króla, który widocznie stanął tak, aby się z jak największym wdziękiem pani przybyłej przedstawił. Zniecierpliwienie drgnięciem odmalowało się na pańskiej twarzy. Hoym jak skazany na śmierć winowajca wiódł żonę. Nieprzyjaciele jego i akcyzy napawali się jego męczarnią, wcale nie tajoną i dobitnie odgrywającą się w twarzy wypaczanej co chwila inaczej. Królowa podniosła oczy łagodne na Hoymową, popatrzyła na nią i uśmiechnęła się jej wdzięcznie, ale z litością jakby nad losem tej piękności. Westchnienie nawet wyrwało się z jej piersi. Zaledwie pierwsze te formalności dopełnione zostały, muzyka zabrzmiała polskiego i król z żoną tańce rozpoczął. Księżnej Teschen nie było jeszcze. Z innych pań nie brakło żadnej i chora nawet panna Hülchen, owa Egeria Augusta, przemogła ból, by nasycić ciekawość. Pierwszy taniec się kończył, gdy nowy szmer u drzwi coś niezwykłego zapowiadał. Rozstąpili się widzowie, król zwrócił oczy, w progu stała, jakby wahając się czy ma wejść, księżna Teschen. Ubrana była cała w czerni żałobnej. August, ujrzawszy ją, zniecierpliwiony nieco pośpieszył na spotkanie. – Kogóż to księżna straciłaś – zapytał szydersko – że się nam zjawiasz w tych szatach, tak do zabawy niestosownych? – Ciebie, Najjaśniejszy Panie – cicho odpowiedziała Urszula – i to nie od dziś dnia. Oczy ciekawych, zrazu zwrócone na księżnę, wprędce ku Hoymowej znowu się skierowały. Kobiety nawet przyznawały zgodnie, zaprzeczać temu niepodobna było, iż hrabina Anna wszystkie przechodziła blaskiem posągowej piękności swej. Czarne jej oczy ciskały wprawdzie pioruny i błyskawice i groźno przyświecały sali balowej, lecz obok nich ginęły wszystkie inne jak gwiazdy przy słońcu. August zdawał się napawać widokiem ślicznej niewiasty. W chwili gdy hrabina Vitzthum oderwała ją od brata, zbliżył się król do Hoyma i uderzył go poufale po ramieniu, dając znak Fürstenbergowi, aby podszedł ku nim. – Kochany hrabio – rzekł – sprawa wasza z księciem rozsądzona. Wygrałeś tysiąc dukatów, Fürstenberg jutro ci je zapłacić powinien. Winszuję więc wygranej i żony. Jest ona niezaprzeczalnie najpiękniejszą na naszym dworze. Vox populi mój wyrok potwierdzi pewnie, szczęśliwy Hoymie! Patrząc jednak na Hoyma, przyjmującego z głową spuszczoną w pokorze to powinszowanie, trudno się było domyślić, by mógł być tak bardzo szczęśliwym. Przedstawiał on raczej obraz upokorzonego, zgnębionego, własną winę odpokutowującego człowieka, który z bólu ryknąć nie śmie i wstrzymuje go w sobie. Fürstenberg skłonił się w pokorze, szydersko spoglądając na króla. – Widzę, Najjaśniejszy Panie – szepnął nie dosłyszanym głosem – że wyrok królewski i skrzypki za pana mego zapłacić muszę. August zwrócił się doń, podając mu dłoń do pocałowania. – Nie skarż się, Fürstenberg, płać tysiąc, a weź ze skarbu dziesięć za to, żeś mi nastręczył widzenie takiego arcydzieła natury – rzekł król. Księżna Teschen siedziała osamotniona, odbiegli ją już wszyscy. Postrzegł to August i wedle zwyczaju, by osłodzić każdemu upadek, lub przez resztkę przywiązania do niej, skierował się ku księżnie. Wielkie było zdumienie nie obeznanych z obyczajami dworu, gdy ujrzeli najjaśniejszego pana idącego w tę stronę. Wprawniejsze oko hrabiny Reuss i panny Hülchen, dojrzawszy ten manewr, umiało z niego wniosek wyciągnąć. – Teschen upadła – rzekła hrabina cicho do towarzyszki – król poszedł ku niej. Starzy dworzanie króla, którzy widzieli go w przededniu niełaski Beichlinga ściskającego kanclerza, zrozumieli także, co ta czułość dla księżnej Teschen znaczyć miała. August okazywał jej więcej niż kiedykolwiek przywiązania i szacunku. – Wiesz, pani – rzekł, przyglądając się jej czarnym sukniom i kwefom – jesteś dziś tak piękną, mimo tego stroju, iż mi przypominasz ów turniej warszawski, gdym cię widział zemdloną z trwogi o mnie. – Ale Hoym! Hoym jest piękniejszą ode mnie, od turnieju, od wspomnienia i omdlenia nieprawdaż? – ozwała się księżna ironicznie. – Hoymowa może być sobie piękną, jak chce, i najpiękniejszą – odparł August. – Są rzeczy od piękności piękniejsze, to piersi, w których czułe biją serca. Kochana księżno, nie rób z siebie widowiska, wróć do domu, włóż suknię niebieską, w której ci tak do twarzy, i czekaj na mnie z wieczerzą. Na lice blade księżnej Urszuli wystąpił rumieniec żywy. – Królu mój! Panie mój! – zawołała zapominając się. – Miałażby to być prawda? August moim by pozostał? – Proszę cię, nie wątp o mnie – dodał poważniej król – na cóż bym miał kłamać? W istocie król nie kłamał tym razem, piękność pani Hoym zrobiła na nim wrażenie wielkie, lecz zarazem napełniła jakąś trwogą. Charakter energiczny tej kobiety malował się w każdym jej ruchu, wejrzeniu, skinieniu. Czuł on, że przy niej część swej potęgi u nóg Omfali złożyć by musiał. Twarz Anny mówiła: muszę królować; twarz Urszuli: kochałam cię, panie, i umrę z żałości. Hoymowa wydała mu się nazbyt poważną i smutną, a wielkich tonów król miał do syta. Dlatego pośpieszył pocieszyć księżnę, bo w żadnym razie nie chciał jej tracić i poddać się przeczuwanemu jarzmu kobiety, która wcale ochoty podbicia go nie okazywała. Hrabina ubrana była z wielkim smakiem i wytwornością, nie miała wprawdzie klejnotów, lecz przybranie głowy, krój sukni, dobór barw podnosiły nadzwyczajną jej piękność. Współczesne portrety przedstawiają ją z owalem twarzy nader kształtnym, noskiem małym, drobnymi usty, oczyma wielkimi, czarnymi i niezmiernie wyrazistymi, z rysami delikatnymi, z bujnymi czarnymi warkoczami. Ręce, popiersie, kibić odpowiadały twarzy, po której bladość i rumieńce żywe zmieniały się, wchodząc i znikając w mgnieniu oka. Wystawiona na wejrzenie kilkuset osób, Anna Hoym wcale nimi nie była zmieszaną. W pierwszej chwili milcząca i poważna, oswoiła się wnet z dworem tym i blaskiem, który się jej wydał rzeczą powszednią. Wprawdzie książęcy dwór, na którym młodość spędziła, nie dochodził świetnością drezdeńskiemu, lecz formy w obu znalazła też same. Księżna Teschen usłuchała natychmiast rozkazu króla, triumfująca niemal znowu, i rzuciwszy okiem omdlałym ku niemu, wysunęła się z sali. Po małej chwilce August stał u krzesła hrabiny Hoym. Jakiś czas wpatrywał się w nią milczący. Anna, spostrzegłszy go, powstała. Żądał, aby usiadła. Usłuchała go, nie przesadzając w poszanowaniu. Było obyczajem dworu, że gdy król okazał do rozmowy ochotę, wszyscy się nieco ustępowali, aby mu swą ciekawością nie byli natrętni. I tym razem odeszli wszyscy, a hrabia Hoym także, pociągnięty z lekka przez Vitzthuma, który właśnie tę chwilę dobrał, aby z nim o czym ważnym się rozprawić, odejść musiał. – Hrabino, jesteś pierwszy raz na moim dworze – ozwał się król, grzecznie pochylając ku niej – lecz jej ukazanie się prawdziwym dla niej jest triumfem. Cieszę się tą nową gwiazdą na moim niebie. Anna podniosła głowę dumnie. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, wśród ciemnej nocy lada ognik czasem wyda się gwiazdą, lecz po chwili zagasa. Umiem cenić łaskę Waszej Królewskiej Mości, lecz tylko łasce przypisuję te wyrazy. – Powtarzam tylko, co dokoła słyszę – odparł August. – A! Najjaśniejszy Panie – śmiejąc się dodała Anna – ludzie zwykle, widząc po raz pierwszy, źle widzą. Nowość bawi. To tylko prawdziwie piękne, co po latach wielu jeszcze się tak jak pierwszego dnia wydaje. Królowi zdało się, iż piękna pani przymawiała mu, przypominając grzeczność okazaną księżnie Teschen; zamilkł chwilę. – Pani jesteś nazbyt skromną – rzekł. – O, nie, Najjaśniejszy Panie – żywo przerwała Anna – do piękności nie przywiązuję wagi! – Ale piękność twarzy zwiastuje też piękną duszę – rzekł August. Anna spuściła oczy. Król jej nie odstępował. – Po długiej samotności, którą Hoym, ten niegodziwy, męczył panią, kryjąc swój skarb – mówił August – dwór się jej dziwnie wydawać musi. – Bynajmniej! – zawołała Anna. – Młodość spędziłam na mniejszym wprawdzie, lecz dającym zmniejszony obraz tego, jaki każdy dwór przedstawia: wszystkie one, Najjaśniejszy Panie, są jednym. – Czym? – spytał król. – Doskonale graną komedią – odpowiedziała Hoymowa. – A ja jakąż w niej gram rolę? Z uśmiechem ironicznym popatrzyła nań chwilę. – Być może dyrektora trupy, którego wszyscy oszukują i odzierają. August, zdziwiony nieco, półuśmiechem odpowiedział: – Znajdujesz pani, że tu jest wszystko udaniem? – Jakżeby mogło być inaczej? – westchnęła Anna. – Królowie prawdy nie słyszą. – Być może – mówił August – i dlatego szukają często i serca, i ust, co by im, spragnionym, choć kroplę tego nektaru dać mogły. – A znajdują – dokończyła Anna – tylko może usta, co zręczniej nad inne umieją sączyć truciznę. – To mi dowodzi – odezwał się król grzecznie – iż pani nie lubisz ani dworów wielkich, ani życia na nich. I smuci mnie bardzo, bom sobie wiele obiecywał, zatrzymując ją wśród nas, byś blaskiem swych oczów trochę posępne dni naszych niebo wyjaśniła. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odparła żywo Anna – byłabym tu fałszywą nutą, nie umiem tak śpiewać, jak drudzy: głos mój zawsze jeden, a tu co chwila ton inny. Dla przerwania tego toku rozmowy król wesoło począł robić różne uwagi nad otaczającymi paniami i panami. Anna postrzegła z nich, iż August lepiej daleko znał charaktery, skłonności i tajemnice życia otaczających go ludzi, niż się spodziewać mogła. – Widzisz pani – dodał kończąc – że ta komedia dworska dla mnie nie ma pono tajemnic i to mi ją czyni może tylko zabawną, iż się tym ludziom zdaje, że mnie oszukują, że mną kierują, że mnie oślepić mogą. – Tak bogowie patrzą na ziemię – zakończyła Hoymowa. Król z bogów zdawał się zadowolony. Pierwszy raz, gdy to mówiła, wzrok jej spotkał się z wzrokiem Augusta, wyrażającym bez ogródki uwielbienie i zapał. W oczach Anny malowała się tylko zimna ciekawość i obawa. Po tej rozmowie król odszedł z wolna. Badano go z daleka, Fürstenberg pierwszy się znalazł na drodze. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, jeśli śmiem spytać teraz, czy najpiękniejsza jest także... – Najdowcipniejszą – dokończył król. – Hoymowi powiedzieć trzeba, ażeby się nie ważył żony z Drezna zabierać. Nadzwyczaj miła, trochę jeszcze dzika, ale to przejdzie z czasem. Hoym spoglądał z daleka. Jemu najtrudniej było odgadnąć myśli Anny, do której teraz z pośpiechem nadbiegły hrabina Reuss, panna Hülchen i Vitzthumowa, otaczając ją kołem. Król spostrzegł to dworowanie i ruszył ramionami. – Już się kłaniają wschodzącemu słońcu – szepnął do Fürstenberga – lecz boję się bardzo, żeby się nie zawiodły intrygantki. Fürstchen spojrzał zdziwiony. – I ty się mylisz, i one się mylą – rzekł August spokojnie, nachylając się mu do ucha – Hoymowa śliczną jest, od stóp do głów ją egzaminowałem: posąg grecki ożywiony, ale nadto energiczna i bystra i zbyt by panować chciała. Kilka dni miłego z nią stosunku to dosyć, nie dobijam się o nic więcej. Piękność mnie nęci, charakter przeraża. Fürstenberg stanął mocno zdziwiony, król poszedł dalej. W czasie tych scen nikt nie zwracał uwagi na głowę bladą młodego człowieka, która górowała we drzwiach ponad ściśniętym tłumem. Oczy jej niespokojnie chodziły za każdym krokiem Anny, a gdy król zbliżał się do niej, zapalały się ogniem strasznym i drgały w powiekach. Hoymowa kilka razy wzrokiem potoczyła po sali i nie dostrzegła tego nieszczęśliwego w tłumie, co ją otaczał. Dopiero po odejściu króla, odetchnąwszy nieco swobodniej, zadumana, przyglądając się ludziom, co ją otaczali, przypadkiem dojrzała... Zaklikę. Poznała go. Wzrok jej zatrzymał się na twarzy bladej długo i pobladła sama, zmieszana nieco. Niepewna sama, czy się nie myli, spojrzała znowu: znalazła oczy wlepione jeszcze w siebie. Nie było wątpliwości, milczący wielbiciel z Laubegast przywlókł się aż tu za nią. W wyrazie jego twarzy zdawała się czytać politowanie, smutek, trwogę. Ta głowa nieznajomego niepokoiła ją sobą. Co chwila biegła oczyma szukać jej, pragnąc, ażeby znikła, i znajdowała jak kamienną, jak do muru przyrosłą, jakby trupią, zawieszoną u góry z tym wyrazem litości i strachu. Dlaczego biedne to oblicze jakiegoś włóczęgi więcej ją zajęło niż jaśniejące królewskie, niż nadskakujące jej dworacze – na to sobie sama odpowiedzieć nie umiała. Czuła, że jakiś tajemniczy węzeł przeznaczeń dziwnych łączył ją nicią niewidoczną z tą istotą innego świata. Byłli to oczekujący godziny wyroku kat czy chwili skazania czekająca ofiara, Anna nie wiedziała, lecz mówił jej głos jakiś wewnętrzny, niepozbyty, dręczący, że między tym nieznanym a nią snuje się przeznaczeń jakichś przyszłych przepowiednia. Jak groźba, jak widmo tkwiła nad nią ta blada głowa, w której oczy łyskały i gasły; stawała się coraz straszniejszą, coraz bardziej przerażającą. Ilekroć wzrok jej utkwiony w siebie spotkała, dreszcz po niej przebiegał. Śmiała się z siebie, a echo duszy odpowiadało jej jękiem. W takim usposobieniu zastał ją kwaśny i zżółkły Hoym, który rękę podał do wyjścia. Los chciał, by się właśnie skierowali ku tym drzwiom i tłumowi, ponad którym widziała owo widmo dokuczliwe. Ludzie się rozstępowali przed nimi. W chwili gdy przechodzili próg spojrzała z trwogą i obok siebie postrzegła przylgniętego do ściany nieznajomego z Laubegastu. Otarła się prawie o niego, z obawą spoglądając nań. Chłopak, spotkawszy jej oczy, przypadł jakby nieumyślnie na jedno kolano. Czuła, jak chwycił kraj sukni jej i do ust przycisnął. Gdy się zwróciła w tę stronę, już go nie było. Przed nią stała hrabina Reuss i prosiła Hoymów na wieczerzę do siebie tak uprzejmnie, że minister nie umiał odmówić. Fürstenberg stał za nią. Pojechali więc z balu wprost do hrabiny, gdzie w małym kółku zwykle najdostojniejsi panowie godzinę jakąś spędzali. Tu królowała owa słynna Egeria Hülchen, dojrzałych lat panna, której król słuchać lubił i rad jej zasięgał; tu się gromadzili ci, co pragnęli władzy lub chcieli się przy niej utrzymać. Król August śmiał się z tej kliki, ale niewidzianymi sprężynami władała ona nim i dworem. Hrabina Reuss, z domu Friesen, należała do głównych postaci, działających u dworu Augusta II. W jej domu odbywały się najważniejsze narady, tyczące się obalenia jednych, a podniesienia drugich faworytów pana, tu przepowiadano nieochybnie łaski, jakie miały spotkać piękne panie, i przeczuwano najtrafniej chwilę, gdy niestały król afekta w inną stronę miał obrócić. Hoym świadomym był dobrze tego, iż hrabina Reuss, przeczuwając nową faworytę, zawsze zabiegała naprzód, by jej względy i zaufanie pozyskać; raziło go więc nadskakiwanie hrabiny widocznie, każące się domyślać, iż w Annie widziała następczynię księżnej Teschen. Okazać jednak gniew i to, że grę zrozumiał, ani mógł, ani chciał. Pani Reuss przez pannę Hülchen i swe stosunki miała wpływ ogromny na dworze, narazić ją sobie było to zyskać nieprzyjaciela niebezpiecznego. Udał więc Hoym, iż nic nie widzi, nie domyśla się niczego, i poszedł na wieczór do Reussowej. Tu towarzystwo w saloniku było ożywione, ale w przyległym gabinecie dopiero, do którego wsuwały się i wysuwały pani domu, jej przyjaciółka, Fürstenberg i inne zaufane osoby, cicho mówiono o interesach. Większe kółko rozprawiało o gałgankach, strojach i plotkach, które dla nikogo nie były tajemnicą. Zdaniem powszechnym czułość króla dla Teschen zwiastowała pewne z nią rozstanie. Z wielu względów jednak musiał August II ją oszczędzać. Wiadome były jej stosunki z Sobieskimi, pokrewieństwo z Radziejowskim i wpływy, jakie w Polsce miała, a tych właśnie król najmocniej potrzebował. W gabinecie Reuss spytała przyjaciela Fürstenberga o rozmowę z królem, o wrażenie, jakie na nim uczyniła Hoymowa. – Znam dobrze mego pana – odezwał się Fürstenberg – a szczególniej jego usposobienia dla kobiet. Hoymowa dumnie mu i ostro się zaprezentowała, trochę go to odstręczyło chwilowo, ale piękność jej przemawia do jego zmysłów, a zmysły zawsze nad nim biorą prędzej czy później przewagę. Lęka się jej i tym goręcej pragnąć będzie, a czego chce, to mieć musi. Hoymowa nie zdaje się skłonną do odegrania roli łatwej kochanki; wypotrzebuje swą siłę; gdy ją zdobędzie, nie ma wątpliwości, iż król się podda. – Sądzisz więc, że jej panowanie nadchodzi? – O ile go znam, myślałbym, iż się ono zbliża. Król w tej chwili pragnąłby fantazję zaspokoić, ale w związki trwałe nie wchodzić. Od niej zależeć będzie, jak swą sprawę poprowadzi. – Domyślasz się książę jej charakteru? – Tylko przeczuwać go można – rzekł Fürstenberg – sądzę, że ani mąż, ani najbliżsi jej nie znają, a może nawet ona sama siebie – taką, jaką będzie, gdy okoliczności ją wyniosą. Dziś jest to kobieta dumna, szlachetna, charakter energiczny, dowcip żywy, zdolności wielkie. – Ale daż ona wpływać na siebie i kierować? – spytała Reuss. Książę się zamyślił. – Wiem tylko to – rzekł – że z rozumnymi wolę mieć do czynienia niż z tymi, co nie wiedzą, co czynią. Drogę jednych można przewidzieć, drudzy lecą bezdrożami i szukać ich a gonić – trudno! Stali jakiś czas milczący. Reuss dała mu znak, aby wyszedł. Zadumana przeszła się razy kilka po gabinecie i wróciła do salonu. Tu manewrowała tak, iż się zbliżyła do Anny, że ją wyciągnęła z kółka, wprowadziła nareszcie do gabinetu i posadziła przy sobie. – Kochana hrabino Anno! – rzekła poważnie, kładąc jej rękę na kolanach. – Jeśli masz cierpliwość i pobłażanie dla starej przyjaciółki, posłuchaj mnie i pozwól mówić otwarcie. Nikt tu nas nie słyszy, jesteśmy same, chcę ci być radą i pomocą. Dosyć znasz i dwór, i czasy, i siebie, ażebyś się domyśliła, że nie darmo chciano twojego przybycia do Drezna. Król jest znudzony tą Teschen, a musi się w kimś kochać, to jest jego naturą. Bądźmy pobłażający dla tak wielkiego i dobrego pana, któremu świat tę jego słabość wybacza. Źle czy dobrze, ale tak jest i inaczej być nie może. Nam, co króla otaczamy, pozostało jedno: ze złego tego tyle, ile można, dobra i korzyści dla wszystkich wyciągnąć. Możesz zająć najświetniejsze stanowisko przy królu, to nie ulega wątpliwości, ale trzeba się śpieszyć i wiedzieć, co czynić. – Kochana hrabino – rzekła Anna – ambicji nie mam w bogactwach się nie kocham, mam męża i pragnę zostać uczciwą kobietą. – Nic bym przeciwko temu do zarzucenia nie miała – uśmiechając się mówiła Reuss – ale pozwól sobie powiedzieć, iż nie widzę przyczyny, dla której byś męczennicą zostać miała. Hoym jest niemiły, zużyty, rozpustnik, który ci wiary nie dotrzymuje. Kochać go – niepodobieństwo, prędzej czy później odezwie się serce. – Stłumię głos jego. – Raz i drugi, ale przyjdą lata tęsknoty i znużenia, rzucisz się w objęcia czyjeś z rozpaczy i nie będziesz szczęśliwą. Znam świat, to zwykła kolej nasza, król jest miły i piękny, życie z nim może być rajem! – Ale król jest płochy i niestały, a takich związków, takiej miłości chwilowej, kaprysu, nie pojmuję, brzydzę się nią, odpycham! To nie dla mnie. – Słowo, kochana Hoym – rzekła Reussowa – związki te zawsze się obiecują być trwałe, kobiety są sobie winne same, jeśli się one zrywają. Na próżno byś go usiłowała związać choćby przysięgą, bo z niej go rozwiąże jego sumienie lub pierwszy lepszy księżyna. Rękojmią trwania da ci twój własny rozum, takt i wdzięki. Męża czy kochanka trzeba umieć utrzymać u nóg i związać – to nasza rzecz. Hoymowa ruszyła ramionami. – Biedna to miłość, którą na paskach i wędzidłach trzymać trzeba – zawołała – takiej nie chcę! Szczerość za szczerość, kochana hrabino – rzekła cichszym głosem – mnie nic nie potrafi ująć, tylko serce. Nie zaręczam za siebie, choć pragnę zostać Hoymowi wierną, ale tylko miłością pozyskać by mnie można. W chwili gdy pokocham, porzucę Hoyma i jawnie stanę przy umiłowanym, a ten, co mnie kochać będzie, musi być mężem moim. – Ależ król, król! – Choćby i królem był! – zawołała Hoymowa. – Przecież wiesz, iż król jest żonaty, chociaż z żoną nie żyje. – Musiałby jej się wyprzysiąc, a mnie przysięgać – dokończyła Anna. – A, taką, jak Esterle, Königsmarck, Teschen, ja nie zaspokoję się rolą. Wstała, mówiąc to, i majestatycznym krokiem przeszła się po pokoju. Reussowa zamilkła, nie było już co mówić więcej. – Uczynisz, jak ci się zda i zechcesz – rzekła – ja jako dobra przyjaciółka miałam za obowiązek cię przestrzec i dać dobrą radę; zostańmy więc dobrymi przyjaciółkami i nie mówmy o tym. Dodam tylko słowo: stanowisko, którym wzgardzasz i o którym mówisz z taką obojętnością, nie jest tak nikczemnym i podrzędnym, jak sądzisz. Królowie kłaniać ci się będą, możesz rządzić krajem i wielu złemu zapobiec, ludzi ratować i czynić szczęśliwych – to przecież coś warto. – Honor mi droższy nawet nad to wszystko – odezwała się Hoymowa – nie mówmy o tym. Reussowa w milczeniu rękę jej uścisnęła i w istocie nie mówiąc już więcej, wyszły razem z gabinetu. Kobiety znajdujące się w salce spojrzały na nie, chcąc coś z twarzy odgadnąć. Anna była purpurową, a Reussowa jak pargamin bladą, obie jednak uśmiechały się łagodnie, jak gdyby burza przeszła i zostawiła po sobie pogodę, żadną chmurką nie zaćmioną. Pod oknami mignął blask pochodni towarzyszących wieczorami powozom króla. Fürstenberg się wychylił. Król to w istocie jechał znudzony do Teschen i wydawał się w blasku tych świateł smutny, jakby był skazany na najcięższą karę. Zobaczywszy w oknie, a raczej domyśliwszy się, przyjaciela, August dał mu znak ręką rozpaczliwy i powozy znikły na zakręcie ulicy. Hrabina Cosel 01 05